Tengo tu Amor
by Amanda DL
Summary: Recuerdo besos que voy a extrañar, reírnos en cualquier lugar y hablar sin dejarnos de mirar  - Te acompaño, después de todo lo que paso, pretendes que te voy dejar sola -  - ¿Bueno tú te fuiste no? -


**Disclaimer: **_no soy rubia, ni tengo miles de euros, ni una imaginacion gigante, ni siquiera soy inglesa y con suerte hablo ingles. saquen sus propias conclusiones _

**Summary: **_Recuerdo besos que voy a extrañar_, _reírnos en cualquier lugar __y hablar sin dejarnos__de mirar. _

_ - Te acompaño, después de todo lo que paso, pretendes que te voy dejar sola -_

_ - ¿Bueno tú te fuiste no? -_

**Capitulo ****Único**

La batalla había terminado, _"la batalla termino Voldemort ya no está, genial", _pensó Ginny, pero no podía estar feliz _"claro cómo vas a estar feliz Ginevra",_ volvió pensar.

Mi hermano está muerto, y aparte de el murieron un millón de personas mas - dijo Ginny en voz alta - ay Merlín me estoy volviendo loca, hablo sola - dijo con los ojos llorosos

Su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba con el viento, estaba sentada a las orillas del lago donde solía pasear con Harry , si ese amor d que la había dejado por tener complejo de héroe, bueno era un héroe, pero ella iba a correr el mismo peligro estando con él o estando sola, igual y todo era una _"traidora a la sangre, una Weasley"_ iba a correr peligro, pero no el tenía que dejarla sola.

Ella no le había reclamado, ni nada por el estilo, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro, su corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos cuando él le dijo que no podía seguir con ella porque Voldemort la iba a buscar para hacerle daño.

Luego de ese beso, que le dio en su habitación, para el día de su cumpleaños, ese beso que él respondió, tomándola de la cintura y la acerco contra él, ahí fue cuando sintió que la amaba, que tenía su amor.

_Si tengo tu amor, todo es mucho más feliz_

_Y aunque estemos lejos_

_Cada instante pienso en ti_

_No estoy triste porque tuve que partir_

_Si estas en mi…_

Despertó con la luz pegándole en los ojos, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 12:00pm, se había quedado dormido después de que Kreacher le subiera un sándwich y ropa limpia, se puso sus lentes, pensando en ella

Creo que me tengo que levantar - se dijo a sí mismo, sus ojos verde esmeralda irradiaban una confusión de sentimientos, se sentía bien porque Voldemort ya no molestaría, pero Teddy Lupin había quedado huérfano, igual que él y Fred Weasley, el gemelo mas chistoso del mundo mágico había muerto, solo si él se hubiera entregado rápido, nadie habría muerto, ni Tonks, ni Fred, ni Lupin, tampoco Colín y menos el resto de la gente que murió por cubrirlo a él.

Había dejado a sus dos mejores amigos solos, esperaba que a hora si se pusieran de novios, que se dijeran lo que sentían y que ron no fuera tan cobarde y la besara, - _"oh rayos Harry, no tienes derecho" _- se reprendió a sí mismo -_" que dices, si ni siquiera has hablado con Ginny" _-

Decidió ducharse y bajar, pero no quería que lo vieran aun, lo llenarían de preguntas y él no quería eso, prefirió ponerse su capa e ir a verla así, sorprenderla y besarla. Extrañaba tanto sus besos, se odiaba por haberla dejado, quería hablarle con la mirada, como siempre lo hacían, pasear por el jardín y nunca dejar de mirarla a esos ojos chocolates con los que siempre soñó todo este tiempo, verla sonreír, contar sus pecas, acariciar su cabello pelirrojo, abrazarla, oler su perfume a flores silvestres, volver a amarla

_Voy a conocer, todo lo que imagine_

_Todos esos sueños, que a tu lado dibuje_

_Y recuerdo besos, que voy a extrañar_

_Reírnos en cualquier lugar, y hablar_

_Sin dejarnos de mirar…_

Decidió que debía ir a desayunar, no tenía hambre pero debía apoyar a su familia, los amaba y a Fred lo extrañaba, ¿Qué haría George sin él?, ese par de gemelos molestosos con los que mejor se llevo, se unían para molestar y hacerle bromas a ron, no pudo evitar sonreír, era un genio, molestoso, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Camino lento hacia el gran comedor, paso por los pasillos y vio que estaba todo destruido, los ventanales y las paredes, todo se estaba callendo a pedazos. Miraba todo con melancolía, miro las puertas del gran comedor y no se atrevió a entrar, si veía a su madre llorar ella se iba a desmoronar, decidió subir a la sala común lentamente.

Pensó en que podría ir a despertar a Harry - "no se vería muy desesperado"- se dijo - "pero lo amas"- le dijo otra voz dentro de su conciencia - "vamos no seas tonta y ve a buscarlo" - se dijo - "no siéntate en sala común y que él se te acerque"- volvió a decirse desde la parte orgullosa de su corazón, le sonó en estomago, tenía hambre, verdaderamente no había comido nada, desde la mañana del día anterior.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos ¿quien seria?, eran pasos fuertes pero ¿Quién era?, pensó que podía ser Harry y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, se detuvo no podía seguir avanzando, sin duda alguna seguía enamoradísima de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y volvió a resucitar, el elegido, etc. Llamaran como lo llamaran para ella era Harry, solo Harry el amor de su vida, lo tenía en su corazón.

_Y nuestro amor_

_Ya sé, no término está guardado_

_Aquí en mi corazón_

Cuando termino por ponerse la capa de invisibilidad bajo tratando de no hacer ruido, vio algo que verdaderamente lo impacto, ron y Hermione estaban dormidos, abrazados en el sillón que estaba en frente de la chimenea, tomados de las manos y tan cerca que se podría decir que se la pasaron besándose toda la noche, EL QUERIA ESTAR ASI CON SU GINNY, bueno para eso tenía que encontrarla y también un sillón porque ese estaba ocupado - se rio de el mismo, -"tantas tonteras que piensas Potter"- se dijo - "vamos en busca de la pelirroja perdida"-

Camino lentamente, viendo a su hogar todo destrozado, comenzó a caminar sin preocuparse del sonido de sus pasos, estaba lleno de vidrios quebrados en los pisos, pero hubo algo que atrajo su atención.

Algo brillaba en el piso, se acerco y vio que era un trozo de los ventanales que brillaba por el reflejo del sol, se acerco más y la vio. Claro estaba reflejada en ese trozo de vidrio quebrado, la vio parada en medio del pasillo tocándose el pecho, ¿le pasara algo? Se pregunto preocupado, bueno pero la tenia ahí, junto a él, nunca le dejo sola, siempre la vigilo por el mapa del merodeador y ella… pues no lo sabía, tal vez se había puesto de novia con alguien y lo había olvidado, pero sintió ese perfume de flores silvestres, olvido todas sus dudas y se acerco, despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido

_Tu amor_

_No termino, se asoma en mi ventana_

_ cuando sale el sol_

_Y me acompaña donde quiera que voy_

Harry - dijo casi en susurro cuando lo sintió pasar por su lado, no vio nada, pero ella sabía que era él, lo había sentido antes, pero a hora sabía que era el

Van a pensar que hablas sola - dijo él en su oreja, ella fue más rápida que él y le quito la capa

No a hora me van a ver contigo - dijo ella

Ginny yo…. - dijo Harry pero un dedo se poso en sus labios

No digas nada - dijo ella, tocar sus labios le daba ganas de volver a besarlo, así que el retiro de inmediato - me tengo que ir

Se fue, Ginny se fue y ni ella misma sabia porque, quería que la siguiera, que le gritara que la amaba, que quería estar con ella, para siempre, que a hora ella no la dejara.

Ya llevaba bastante avanzado y no sentía ni una mano en su brazo, ni un grito, ni un Ginny espera, que estaba esperando para buscarla, decidió mirar hacia atrás pero el ya no estaba -" hay veces que amas con locura a una persona pero a la vez odias su poca expresión, eso de no poder decir lo siente"- se paró en seco algo le rodeaba la cintura por la parte de atrás, parecían unos brazos, luego sintió que algo la cubría, era la capa de Harry, se dio vuelta y se lo encontró sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa tan linda, que le encanta.

Te acompaño - le dijo el - después de todo lo que paso, pretendes que te voy dejar sola

Bueno tú te fuiste no? - dijo ella con un toque de resentimiento en su voz

Pero, sabes que si por mi fuera- dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente - me hubiera quedado contigo, para abrazarte - dijo tomando sus manos - acariasiarte - dijo tocando sus hombros - y besarte - dijo acercándose a ella a centímetros de tocar sus labios.

_Sé que con tu amor, todo es mucho más feliz_

_Y aunque estemos lejos cada instante pienso en ti_

Pero ella se corrió y su beso paro en la mejilla de Ginny, el la miro extrañado, pero ella le mantuvo la mirada severa

Así no se hacen las cosas Harry - dijo ella quitando a él y a ella la capa y llevándosela con ella. Se dirigía al lago casi corriendo y el la seguía casi corriendo también - "se va tan bonita cuando escapa de mi" - pensó el - "uy se nota que está enamorado Harry, si no fuera por eso dirías que es una chica que corre" - le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza - "casi corriendo" - se corrigió el mismo. La vio parar y apollarse en el árbol en el que ellos se apoyaban siempre cerca del lago.

Y como se hacen las cosas? - pregunto el sentándose junto a ella

Primero se pide perdón - dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

Perdón - dijo el pasando su brazo por sus hombros - de verdad, tu sabes cómo soy y no me gusta que la gente sufra y menos por mi culpa

Segundo - dijo ella abrasándose a él - se da una explicación

Bueno pero eso ya lo sabes - dijo el besando su cabeza - me fui para destruir a Voldemort y te deje para que el no te hiciera daño

Y tercero - dijo ella mirándolo con ternura - me puedes besar

A hora tengo permiso? - dijo el mirándola y acercándose más a ella

Emm … - dijo ella

Vamos, dime? - dijo el desesperado

Estas perdonado, y me convencieron tus explicaciones - dijo ella mirándolo y acercándose mas

Entonces si te pue…. - pero no logro seguir porque Ginny ya lo había besado, con tanta pasión, amor, ternura, desesperación y cariño

_Y recuerdo besos que voy a extrañar_

_Reírnos en cualquier lugar_

_Y hablar, sin dejarnos_

_De mirar_

Paso el tiempo… fueron más o menos 4 años estaban en navidad, era una fiesta, estaba nevando y Harry había llevado a Ginny fuera de la fiesta esta no sabía porque.

Llevaban todo ese tiempo juntos, hace 2 o 3 años se habían ido a vivir en el No. 12, Grimmauld Place, esa fiesta era para todos los ex Hogwarts de esa época hasta viktor Krum estaba invitado, cosa que no puso de muy buen gusto a ron.

El callejón Diagon, estaba vacío, lleno de nieve, y estaba nevando. Habían luces por todos lados pero por las calles no había nadie era el lugar perfecto.

Que pasa Harry? - Dijo Ginny mirándolo, estaba realmente nervioso - tengo frio

Te ves tan linda con nieve en la cabeza - dijo Harry mirándola con amor

Te estás burlando de mí? - pregunto Ginny, pegándole despacio en el estomago - me trajiste a morirme de frio a fuera para…. - pero se quedo callada Harry se estaba agachando y estaba en esa posición en la que lo soñó desde los 10 años - que haces?

Tú sabes que te amo, y ay por Merlín - dijo Harry completamente nervioso - pase horas practicándolo en frente del espejo y estaba perfecto

Ya Harry párate - le dijo Ginny, no se lo podía creer

A ver - dijo el tomándole la mano - te amo y quiero que pases el resto de mi vida conmigo

Ay Harry - dijo ella llorando

Pero porque lloras? - Dijo el más nervioso - se supone que debería ser bonito y tú deberías sonreír, pero bueno, nunca nada sale como quiero

Ginny no respondió, así que Harry decidió seguir

Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo el abriendo una cajita pequeña de terciopelo en donde había un anillo dorado con diamantes plateados, nada lujoso, pero para Ginny era precioso.

Ella quedo en shock, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no dejaba de sonreír, pasaron minutos y Harry seguía ancado en el piso lleno de nieve

Emm…. Ginny vamos respóndeme - dijo Harry

_Y nuestro amor_

_Ya se no termino, está guardado aquí en mi corazón_

_Tu amor_

_No termino, se asoma a mi ventana cuando sale el sol_

_Y me acompaña donde quiera que yo voy_

Que quieres que te diga? - dijo hincándose junto a él - para que preguntas?

Porque así se hace - dijo Harry desconcertado

A bueno - dijo ella - entonces SI! - grito, lo abraso y ambos se cayeron y encima de la nieve y quedaron todos mojados riéndose con amor. Se pararon el la beso y ella lo volvió a besar

...

Ginny caminaba nerviosa hacia el altar, decorado por sus hermanos George y ron, con su vestido de novia strapless, un velo le caía por la cara, con el pelo tomado en un elegante moño y un ramo de flores, caminaba del brazo de su padre, lo vio, tenía esa mirada verde pegada a sus ojos color chocolate, definitivamente lo amaba.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, la amaba con locura, se veía preciosa, según él y según todos. Llego junto a él y el señor Weasley se la entrego con una sonrisa el la recibió y le tomo la mano con fuerza.

Los dos, con suerte escucharon algo de lo que decía el señor que había estado en el funeral de Dumbledore, había casado a Bill y a Fleur y Percy y Audrey, se perdían en sus miradas y se sonreían como siempre

Señor Potter - dijo el señor sacando a ambos enamorados de su ensimamiento - acepta a Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en enfermedad, por siempre, en tiempos buenos o oscuros… - pero no pudo seguir ya que Ginny levanto la mano como si estuviera en Hogwarts

Emm… disculpen - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry - yo también necesito pedirle algunas cosas para casarme con el - tosió como aclarándose la voz - sin sobreprotegerme y dejar de lado tu complejo de héroe….

Hasta que la muerte los separe - completo el señorrn

Si, por supuesto que acepto - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

Y usted señorita Weasley - dijo el señor - acepta Harry james Potter Evans como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, por siempre, en tiempos buenos o oscuros hasta que la muerte los separe -

Si acepto - dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos - pero se me va a correr el maquillaje

Ya puede besar a la novia - dijo el señor y Harry y Ginny se besaron largamente por minutos, horas o días, no se dieron cuenta…

_Y nuestro amor_

_Ya se no termino, está guardado aquí en mi corazón_

_Tu amor_

_No termino, se asoma a mi ventana cuando sale el sol_

_Y me acompaña donde quiera que yo voy_

_..._

Mama! - gritaba james encima de su madre destapándola de las tapas de su cama - hoy voy a Hogwarts, despierten

Ok. James pero deja que tu madre duerma que Lily no pudo dormir bien anoche - dijo Harry bajando a james de la cama y volviéndose a acostar - recién son las 4:00am de la mañana

Bueno me voy a dormir - dijo james desilusionado caminando hacia la puerta - pero no duerman mucho

Bueno hijo que duermas bien - dijo Ginny acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry - tu sabes que te amo no?

Si lo sé - dijo él, la beso apasionadamente - no estás muy cansada cierto?

Depende de para qué? - pregunto ella picaronamente

Para entretenernos un poco - dijo Harry - y les damos un hermanito a los niños

Lily tiene 6 años - dijo Ginny con el seño fruncido - y Al tiene 8 años

Pero eso no significa que no podamos entretenernos - dijo Harry

Bueno si, tienes razón - dijo Ginny besándolo de nuevo

_Y nuestro amor_

_Ya se no termino, está guardado aquí en mi corazón_

_Tu amor_

_No termino, se asoma a mi ventana cuando sale el sol_

_Y me acompaña donde quiera que yo voy_

* * *

><p><em>Lo puse porque pienso que es parte de mi, pero lo escribí a los 14 años y ya tengo 16 asi que no termina de convencerme el yo de ese tiempo es mas cursi que hace hasta imposible, el de ahora es mas realista, pero como dije, es parte de mi vida y ya estaba escrito asi que si te gusta dale al GO y deja un comentario y si no te gusta, pues, omite el paso del GO y deja el comentario con respeto y honestidad<em>

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí _


End file.
